Max Steel
|resides = Tampa, Florida |billed_from = Secret Government Location Tampa, Florida |trainer = |handler = |debut = 2006 |current_efeds = CWA |previous_efeds = Extreme World Wrestling Federation }} Max Steel (born September 14, 1974) is a British professional wrestler that made his first appearance at EWWF in 2006. He is currently contracted to CWA. EWWF (2006-2008) Steel would make his E-fed debut as The Assassin in EWWF sometime in 2006, alongside his manager and tag team partner, Steve Waters. His gimmick at the time was an Agent/Hitman type gimmick. Even though his character is a heel, in some feuds and storylines, he would have the role as a face. Feud with RJM (2006) Assassin would go into his first feud with RJM, who was undefeated at the time. They would have a match, which at the end, resulted in Assassin having a minor injury. Even though it was a minor injury, he was told by doctors to rest for a few weeks. Steve Waters would then continue the feud for him only to go into the match in a losing effort. Before Assassin could return and continue the feud himself, RJM left the federation for unknown reasons. Hardcore Champion, Feud with Birdy (2007, 2008) Assassin would win his first championship in 2007 when he won a triple threat hardcore ladder match after Steve and Assassin would "fall out" and begin a fake feud. Assassin would then challenge anyone to his title. Birdy would answer the challenge in a winning effort. Assassin would then get his revenge by defeating Birdy in a hardcore handicap match with Steve Waters. Before the feud could continue anymore, Birdy left the federation. The feud then resurfaced when Birdy would return in 2008. They would then compete in a stretcher match which would result in Assassin winning it. Once again, before the feud could continue anymore, Birdy left the federation. He would then try and win back the Hardcore Championship by entering the Hardcore Championship Tournament. Though he was unsuccessful after losing in the second round to Alex Burton who would go on and win the tournament. The "Unknown Guy" Storyline (2007-2008) In November 2007, Assassin would be stalked by an unknown person that was called the "Unknown Guy". The first appearance of the so-called "Unknown Guy" was when Assassin went against Justin Morton, costing Assassin the match. The "Unknown Guy" would claim that Assassin is holding a deep, dark secret. At the next show, the "Unknown Guy" would cost Assassin another match, this time against Michael Taylor. In December 2007, a promo was released were Assassin received a letter saying that his house was broken into. Assassin arrived to his home only to find out it was the "Unknown Guy". The "Unknown Guy" claimed that Steve was brainwashing Assassin and was making him weaker. Assassin disagreed and kicked him out. In February 2008, Assassin would be given a deadline by the "Unknown Guy" to reveal the deep, dark secret. At the pay per view, Foreign Lines, Assassin would defeated Chainsaw Chuck. After the match, "Unknown Guy" would come out and ask for Assassin to tell everyone the secret. Before Assassin could say anything, the "Unknown Guy" would then go on to say that it would be best if it came from him. Before the "Unknown Guy" could say anything, Steve Waters would enter the ring to confront the "Unknown Guy" only to be attacked from behind by Assassin. The "Unknown Guy" revealed himself as Jack Waters, the older brother of Steve, and that all this was a trick to get rid of him. This would mark the end of Steve and Assassin's partnership. Partnership with Jack Waters, Leaving EWWF (2008) After turning on Steve Waters, Assassin then announced the new forming of him and Jack Waters. They would then be known as Assassin & Waters Version 2. They wrestled one tag match together before disappearing for awhile. In a July 2008 taping of Redemption, Assassin and Jack Waters were almost fired by the then EWWF General Manager, Jeff Newman. Jack then tried to talk things over with Newman, trying to save both of there jobs. Newman would then give them a second chance, saving there jobs. Even though there jobs were saved, they both left the federation a few days later with Jack Waters retiring and Assassin going to another federation. CWA (2008-''Present'') The Assassin was one of many wrestlers from Extreme World Wrestling Federation that was confirmed to be moving to the new federation, CWA. Assassin debuted with a new gimmick and name change, now becoming Max Steel with his gimmick being a wrestler who is in the business for himself only. Steel wrestled his first match on August 9, 2008 in a losing effort, getting knocked out of the first round in the World Championship tournament. Steel and Jake Auto were announced as the men to fight Christopher Davis in a handicap match on the August 29, 2008 edition of Retribution, where they were defeated by Davis. On the September 23, 2008 edition of Retribution, Steel lost a Fatal 4 Way match to Mattsta. It has been announced that Steel will face Jake Auto at Ignition. EWWF Win/Lose/Draw Record Assassin's final win, lose, draw record in EWWF was 6 Wins, 8 Loses and 0 Draws. CWA Win/Lose/Draw Record Steel's record so far is 0 Wins, 2 Loses and 0 Draws Career Accomplishments * Extreme World Wrestling Federation ** EWWF Hardcore Championship (1 time)